hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Palm Beach County, Florida
56Ace Places Cities * Atlantis * Belle Glade, Florida* * Boca Raton, Florida* * Boynton Beach, Florida* * Delray Beach, Florida* * Greenacres, Florida* * Lake Worth, Florida* * Pahokee, Florida* * Palm Beach Gardens, Florida* * Riviera Beach, Florida* * South Bay, Florida* * West Palm Beach, Florida* aka Downtown/West Nam or West Nam Beach Towns * Briny Breezes * Cloud Lake * Glen Ridge * Gulf Stream * Haverhill * Highland Beach * Hypoluxo * Juno Beach * Jupiter, Florida* * Jupiter Inlet Colony * Lake Clarke Shores * Lake Park * Lantana, Florida* * Loxahatchee Groves * Manalapan * Mangonia Park * Ocean Ridge * Palm Beach * Palm Beach Shores * South Palm Beach Villages * Golf * North Palm Beach * Palm Springs, Florida* * Royal Palm Beach, Florida* * Tequesta * Wellington, Florida* Unincorporated communities * Loxahatchee, Florida* Rappers * 21 Reese (rapper) * 4 Pound (rapper) * A-City (rapper) * Breezy Bree (rapper) * Cool Cain (female rapper) * Cool Cake (rapper) * Danger (Palm Beach female rapper) * Dimond AKA Snappa (female rapper) * Feevr (rapper) * G Boi (rapper) * Glamour Girl (female rapper) * Hookman Jones (rapper) * Hustla Jones (rapper) * Jade (Palm Beach female rapper) * Kandy Kash (female rapper) * Killa Kim (female rapper) * Lady Red (female rapper) * Lil Bit (female rapper) * Mic Check (rapper) * Mr Meat (rapper) myspace Fade Squad * Mr Univerze (rapper) * Ms America (Palm Beach female rapper) * Sam Grave (rapper) * Schife (rapper) * ShellShock'd (rapper) * Spro (rapper) * Suave Smooth (rapper) * T-Dot (rapper) * Tenfoe (rapper) * Thug Princess (female rapper) * Toe Down (rapper) * Vandam Bodyslam (rapper) * Young Grands (rapper) * Zone Boy (rapper) * Pico Mile$ (rapper) * Cello (rapper) Rap Groups * 1Take Shawty (rap group) * PCC * Karbeen Mafia (rap group) * Flatline Mafia (rap group) * Profit Boys (rap group) * Goon Squad (rap group) * 4 Pack (rap group) * DTR (rap group) * YBR (rap group) * Street Monstaz (rap group) Record Labels * NSA Entertainment * Money Making Music FEEVR label in Boynton Beach, Florida * Yoppa Entertainment t-dot's facebookfb page Production companies * Tree House Films (production company) youtube channel * PCC Tv (production company) youtube channel * Bem Filmz (production company) GITTY FLICK- ORIGINAL HB * 24 Frames Production (production company) Peezie Parker - 1984 Producers * 10 Poundz (producer) * C Clip (producer) * Chunky Cutz (producer) * C Money * Dro Da Beast (rapper) * Keef (producer) * Schife (rapper) * T Green (producer) * R Keyz (producer) DJs * Raylo (dj) * Dj mr hot zoe) * Dj chocolate (zoe) * Dj eddy boi (zoe) * Dj phat pat (zoe) * Dj Leblanc (zoe) Gangs (124) * 12th Street * 14th Street * 18th Street Gang * 322 Crips/Tre Double Deuce * 33rd Street * 34th Street * 36 St. Hot Boyz * 40 Boys * 40 Boyz * 4 Fam * 4th World Nation * 20 Hoover * 52 Hoover * 52 Forum Hoover/Forum H52ver * 561 Grape Street Cripz * 6th St. Soldiers * 6th St. Soldierrettes * 9 Pound * Ace Click * Across the Tracks * Aguas Caliente * Aryan Brotherhood * Avenue S * Aztec Kings * Baby Dime * Baby Winos * Belle Glades Thugs * Big Time Mafia * Black Gangster Disciples * Blue Eyed Bandits * Bloods (in Boca Raton, Florida, Lantana, Florida, West Palm Beach, Florida, Royal Palm Beach, Florida, Jupiter, Florida, Wellington, Florida, Loxahatchee, Florida, Belle Glade, Florida, Pahokee, Florida) * Boys Boys Quebec - BBQ * Brown House Boys * Brown House Divas * Brown Pride * Brown Pride Crew * Buck Wild * B-Town * Chezy Boyz * Crazy Outlaw Soldiers * Crazy White Boys * Crips (in Boca Raton, Florida, Boynton Beach, Florida, West Palm Beach, Florida, Palm Beach Gardens, Florida, Jupiter, Florida, Royal Palm Beach, Florida, Wellington, Florida, Loxahatchee, Florida, Belle Glade, Florida) * Crow Family * Crown Family Gang * Cypress Crew * Diamond Folk * Dime Boyz * Dog Pound * Dogs Under Fire * Down South Boys * Down South Chicos * DSSC * Eastside Schoolyard Crips * ESPN Boyz * Fade House * Firehouse Clique (gang) * F*** The Police * Folk Nation * Folk Sypho * Forum Crip Gang * Fren Village Boys * FWB * Gangster Disciples * Gray House Boys * G Street * H Unit * Haitian Posse * Haitian Click * Insane Gangster Disciples * J.D. * J-Mob * Jack Boyz (in Belle Glade, Florida, Pahokee, Florida) * Jack Girls * Kennedy Estates Clique * Kings of Destruction (gang) * Killa League Boyz * Knotty Heads * Krazie Locos * Krazy Locos * La Familia (in Lake Worth, Florida) * Latin Disciples * Latin Souls * La Raza * Little Rock Thugs * Low Ridden' Destines * LTA Boys * Makin Life Krayzie * Manic Latin Disciples * Midnight Crips * MOB * Monroe Heights Posse * MS-13 * Much City Soldiers * New Age Kings * Non-Stop Zoes * North Side Folk * Out West * Pink House Girls * Piru (in Pahokee, Florida) * Pleasant City * Rat Boyz * Rawvera Riders * Redneck Crips * San Castle Soldiers * Schoolyard Crips * South Side Chicos * Sterling Boys * Straight Train Runners * Spanish Cobras * Sur 13 * Sypho * T-Ave * Tes Puntos * Thug Life Chicos * Top 6 (in Delray Beach, Florida, West Palm Beach, Florida, Lake Worth, Florida, Boynton Beach, Florida, Lantana, Florida, Riviera Beach, Florida) * Tre Double Deuce Eastside * Trey-4 * True Bay Soldiers * True Clique * Tru Haitian Boyz * Underground Soldiers * Vatos Locos * West Side * White Crackers * White Town Boys/809 * Winos 13 * X-Generation * Young Thug Government * Zoe Boys * Zoe Pound (in Boynton Beach, Florida, Lantana, Florida & Lake Worth, Florida) Singles 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * January 7: Cake Cake (Cool Cake & T-Dot single) * June 14: All I Know (Cool Cake single) * September 19: Downtown Stand Up (Flatline Mafia single) * October 12: Plenty Cake (Raylo remix) 2010 * 2011 * November 17: Thugged Out (Cool Cake single) 2012 * Mixtapes 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * June 5: Street Ballin Vol.1 (Hex The Curse mixtape) on datpiff.com * August 15: Mr. Summin Else (Hex The Curse mixtape) on DatPiff.com 2010 * July 18: Florida N!gga V2 - Fear Factor Feature Presentation (Suave Smooth mixtape) on datpiff.com 2011 * November 5: Unforgettable Statements Vol.2 (Vandam Bodyslam & 1Hot mixtape) on datpiff.com 2012 * January 16: FEATURING VANDAM Hosted by DJ EYEMAX (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) on datpiff.com * February 14: Traps Most Wanted (Vandam Bodyslam & Breezy Bree mixtape) * February 23: Paper Chaser Party (PCC mixtape) * March 18: Uncontrolled Substance 2 (Toe Down mixtape) on datpiff.com * April 20: FLYAGRA (Stay Fly mixtape) on datpiff.com * June 12: The Finals (PCC mixtape) Documentaries * Hood Life Volume 3 (film) youtube Links * Gang map of the most dangerous gangs in Palm Beach County * Vandam Bodyslam profile on DatPiff.com * Hex The Curse profile on DatPiff.com * FEEVR fan page on facebook * Feevr channel on YouTube See Also * Palm Beach County hip-hop * Florida, United-States * South Florida metropolitan area * List of Palm Beach County rappers and rap groups Category:Palm Beach County, Florida Category:Places Category:Florida, United-States Category:Image needed Category:Unfinish places